instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bring The Show To Iceland
Since Edition 11, Iceland adopted a new National Final to select their participant, called "Bring the Show to Iceland". Winners * This table does not show the results of Bring the show to Reykjavik & Iceland's choice for Instaglobal. ''More info about this selections can be found in "'Other selections'" at the bottom of the page. Artists that participated in Bring the show to Iceland ''* This table shows artists that participated at least two times in the NF ;Color key : Participated : Did not participate : Winner Bring the Show to Iceland #1 (IGC11) The National Final consisted in three shows (two semifinals and one final) where 12 acts in total competed. Returning acts: * Alda Dis, who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 2nd; * Maria Olafs, who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 7th; * Greta Salome, who is the previous winner of the National Final and who managed to get the 12th place in the tenth edition of Instaglobal. Semifinal 1 Three acts qualified: Semifinal 2 Three acts qualified: Final These were the results: Bring the Show to Iceland #2 (IGC12) Returning acts: * Of Monsters and Men,' '''who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 6th; * '''Glowie', who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 9th; * Maria Olafs, who competed in both of the previous editions of the selection coming respectively 7th and 2nd (this time with September); * September, who competed with Maria Olafs in the previous edition getting the 2nd place. Bring the Show to Iceland #3 (IGC13) In February it has been announced that for IGC13 another National Final would have been hosted and that 6 acts would participate: five acts were chosen internally, the other act was chosen by the other delegations with an online poll where 4 acts who failed to win the previous editions competed. 'Online Poll' Returning acts: * Sylvia Erla,' '''who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 4th; * '''Friðrik Dór', who competed in the previous edition of the selection getting the 2nd place. 'Final' Bring the Show to Iceland #4 (IGC14) Returning acts: * Alda Dis,' '''who competed in the National Final twice before, winning in her second attempt. She also managed to get the 10th place in the eleventh edition of Instaglobal, which is so far the best result of Iceland in the competition; * '''Greta Salome', who has competed in the tenth edition of Instaglobal coming 12th. She has already participated in the National Final twice; * Hildur, who has participated in the second edition of the selection once coming 4th in her semifinal; * Kaleo, who has also competed in the second edition of the selection coming 5th in the Final; * Blissful, a band that has competed in the National Final in the second edition coming 4th in the Final; * Birgir, who got the 4th place in the last edition of the selection; * Friðrik Dór, who has attempted to represent his country in the two previous edition, getting the 2nd place in both times. 'Semifinal 1' Three acts qualified: 'Semifinal 2' Three acts qualified: 'Final' These were the results: Bring the Show to Iceland #5 (IGC16) It was announced the 21st of September the previous HoD (Mat) withdrawal. A new HoD (Iván) took the country leadership. The 28th of September the 5th edition of Bring the Show to Iceland was announced. 14 acts participated in the online casting. After the Icelandic Televote seven acts qualified to the Final. Each international jury had 100 points to award to at least 3 songs. Returning artists: * Greta Salóme, Sylvia Erla, Aron Brink, Yohanna, Maria Olafs, Glowie, September, Steed Lord, Alda, Páll Óskar, The Mountain Casting (Semifinal) Final Other Selections Bring the show to Reykjavik (IGC10) The 20th of August, 2016 the broadcaster announced the creating of the first ever icelandic National Final. Iceland's Choice for Instaglobal (IGC15) It was uncertain if the delegation will compete in the 15th edition of Instaglobal with the same Head of Delegation (Mat). It was later revealed that the country will still compete in the contest with the same Head of Delegation; however, the broadcaster might select its representative via an internal selection. Following this statement, Hildur expressed once again her interest for the competition. She said: "Instaglobal would be a great opportunity to share my music all over the world". Alda Dìs would also love to compete again, stating that she would come back with another song sung in Icelandic. Aron Hannes, who was in New York for the fourth edition of Instaglobal Second Chance, has also showed interest for the competition after coming second in the previous National Final. On the 14th of June the broadcaster announced a brand new National Selection where the representative would have been chosen. "In this new selection" said the Head of Delegation "20 acts will compete to represent Iceland: they will all perform in an Auditions round: ten of them will qualify and will perform in eight lives; in the eighth live show the winner will be chosen". Iceland's Choice for Instaglobal The Selection consisted of Auditions Round and eight lives. This time the ten qualifiers were chosen with an equal split between Juries and the Icelandic Televote; in the first seven lives the Icelandic Televote chose the qualifiers, while in the final the winner was selected by the IGC participants. The participants: The selection inclues 20acts. Ten acts will qualify for the final. The juries had to vote with the system 1-7,8,10,12. The Icelandic Televote had to split 406 points. Auditions: Live 1 Live 2 Live 3 Live 4 Live 5 Live 6 - Quarter finals Live 7 - Semifinal Live 8 - Final The winner was chosen by the Icelandic Televote and the other Instaglobal delegations. 29 people voted.